Caught in the Crowd
by ScarletRain94
Summary: They were friends in high school, but she turned her back on him. now 5 years later He's a successful Self-defense teacher, and her an aspiring singer. Will he ever forgive her for what she has done? Will something blossom between them?Read
1. His new life

**Disclaimer: **I doth not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the charactersfor they are the creations of the all powerful Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha watched his students as they practised their latest training exercises. He hated that they had to go as far as joining Inuyasha Takahashi's School of Self Defence, however he was proud of the progress they had all made. Especially his star pupil and adopted son Shippo.

"Ok guys, lets wrap it up!" he called to his students as he sent them off to meet there parents.

" Shippo?" Inuyasha asked on the drive home " You're going to be staying with Kaede tonight, I'm going to a concert with Miroku and Sango" He said.

Miroku and Sango were his two best friends, they were the only people who didn't care that he was only a half-demon.

"Ok" Shippo replied,with a smirk "But you have to buy me pocky!".

Inuyasha laughed at his sons bargaining. "Fine, what flavour? strawberry or chocolate?". "Both!" cried the young fox demon. After ten minutes of arguing Inuyasha finally gave in. "Fine, but you have to share with Kaede" he said.

"Deal!"

* * *

The father and son arrived home five minutes later, and Inuyasha had a quick shower before changing into some black skinny jeans, a red longsleeve button up shirt and sum black converse.

Kaede, the old priestess who sometimes babysat shippo arrived and was soon followed by Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"This place is huge!" cried inuyasha as they entered the stadium that the concert was taking place.

"I know, tonights gonna be great, I heard..PERVERT!!!" Sango screamed as she turned and beat the snot out of her loving husband who had seen fit to grope his wife.

'Here we go again' thought Inuyasha as he slowly continued down the row to his seat.

When everyone was seated the lights turned off and a spotlight was directed onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called the anouncer" you're all in for a treat tonight, our first performer is a girl who grew up in this town".

The crowd went wild.

"I know,I know exciting isn't it?..anyway please welcome to the stage Kagome Higurashi!".

Inuyasha froze.

* * *

**A.N- short chapter I know, not sure if its very good, its almost midnight so im a bit tired :P**

**Hopefully you liked it.**

**Please review, no flames please! constructive critisism welcome!!**

**ScarletRain94 out for the night!! Ja ne'**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I dont own inuyasha OR caught in the crowd- Kate Miller Heidke.

Hey hey people, just thought I'd let you know I changed a few words in the song lyrics in hope of making it fit better with the storyline:P.

* * *

_**Last time on C.i.t.C:**_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called the anouncer" you're all in for a treat tonight, our first performer is a girl who grew up in this town"._

_The crowd went wild._

_"I know,I know exciting isn't it?..anyway please welcome to the stage Kagome Higurashi!"._

_Inuyasha froze._

* * *

'K..Kagome Higurashi?' Inuyasha's mind tried to make sense of what he'd just heard. 'If I'd known she would be here I never would have come'.

Up on stage a gorgeous young woman had just stepped forward to the microphone. Locks of blue-black hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves,

her dark chocolate coloured eyes roamed the room.

Her gaze finally stopped on a young man sitting in one of the back rows. She had hoped he would be here, she would know that long silver hair and golden eyes anywhere, however what really gave him away were the two small dog ears sitting atop his head.

"Thank you everyone"spoke Kagome "It's great to be here".

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he got out of his seat and began making his way down the row.

'Oh no! he's leaving!' Kagome thought.

"Growing up in this town,"she started "I have made many mistakes."

Inuyasha was in the isle now.

"But the worst mistake of them all, was turning my back on a friend'" she continued.

Inuyasha stopped.

"So" she began once more "when I found out that I was returning here, I wrote this song".

Inuyasha turned and faced the stage as she began singing.

_**There was a guy at my school when I was in high school**_

_**We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles**_

_**Never even spoken or faced each other**_

_**But on the last hill we'd race each other**__._

_Inuyasha exited his street on his red bicycle and just as everyday before then, was joined by the girl on her pink bicycle. the last hill before the school was approaching so he sped did she, the laughed side by side as they raced down the hill._

_**When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way**_

_**I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name**_

_**When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet**_

_**And mumbled a sentence that ended with 'Yash'**_

_They locked up the bikes for the day. He was about to leave when he heard_

_"I'm Kagome by the way" the girl said holding out her hand "Kagome Higurashi"._

_"Inuyasha Takahashi" he said hesitantly "but you can call me Yash"._

_**I was young and caught in the crowd**_

_**I didn't know then what I know now**_

_**I was dumb, and I was proud**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**If I could go back do it again**_

_**I'd be someone you could call friend**_

_**Please please believe that I'm sorry **_

_**Well he was quite a small guy, kinda shy and quiet**_

_**When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it**_

_**Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself**_

_**Round the boundary of the grounds til he heard the bell**_

_"That guys soo weird!" spoke some random guy as Inuyasha was walking past._

_"Can't expect anything more from a filthy half-breed" sneered the guys friend._

_He just kept walking._

_**Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk**_

_**We were silent for a while until we started to talk**_

_**I told him my family were fighting in court**_

_**He said his Half-bro and him always fought **_

_"You're brother hates you?" she asked unbelieving._

_"Half-Brother" he corrected "and I couldn't care less what Seshomaru thinks of me"._

_**We talked about music, he was into punk**_

_**Told me all the bands that I liked were junk**_

_**I said I'd never heard the songs the sex pistols sang**_

_**I laughed back at him and then the bell rang **_

_"Sex Pistols?" she asked. "Youv'e never heard of the sex pistols!?" Inuyasha replied._

_"Nope" she said " They sound perverted and over confident if you ask me!" _

_The looked at each other and laughed._

_**I was young and caught in the crowd**_

_**I didn't know then what I know now**_

_**I was dumb, and I was proud**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**If I could go back do it again**_

_**I'd be someone you could call friend**_

_**Please please believe that I'm sorry **_

_**It was after school in the afternoon**_

_**The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms**_

_**Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement**_

_**Threw away his bag and said he had no friends**_

_"Where do you think your'e going half-breed?" sneered the wolf demon Koga, one of the most popular guys at school. Him and his two followers Ginta and Hakaku grabbed him and through him to the hard, concrete ground. Koga grabbed Inuyasha's schoolbag and threw it down the hall. "Pathetic" he jeered "no wonder he has no friends, who could care about a filthy half-breed like him anyway"._

_**He yelled that he did and he looked around**_

_**Tried getting up but they pushed him on down**_

_**That's when he saw me, called out my name**_

_**And I turned my back, and just walked away**_

_**Yeah i turned my back, and just walked away **_

_"I do have friends" he tried to get up, but Koga kicked him back down. He looked up, there was Kagome, watching from the back of the crowd._

_"Kagome" he cried "Kagome help me!"._

_and she turned and walked away._

_"Why would Kagome want to talk to you anyway!?" Koga sneered sending a swift kick to Inuyasha's face._

_**I was young and caught in the crowd**_

_**I didn't know then what i know now**_

_**I was dumb, and i was proud**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**If I could go back, do it again**_

_**I'd be someone you could call friend**_

_**Please please, believe that I'm sorry.**_

_**Please please, believe that I'm sorry.**_

She sang that last bit shakily, Inuyasha could see the tears in her eyes.

Kagome really was sorry.

But was he ready to forgive her?

* * *

A.N

Well there we go, Kagome publicly apologized, will Inuyasha forgive her?

continue reading to find out ! ;D

A big thanx to those who reviewed my first chappy! You guys are the best.

Thanx for reading and I just lost the game :P


	3. In the Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA....the Brilliant Rumiko Takahashi does!**

Kagome sighed as she approached her hotel room, 'finally' she thought 'I can sleep without anyone interupting me'. The night Had been a very tiring one. She had spotted Inuyasha in the audience during her concert, Seeing the look of pain on his face as he remembered their past together had almost killed her. Kagome was truly sorry for abandoning him that day, and she knew it would be a while before he forgave her.

She passed three more doors before reaching the room marked 406, she had barely shut the door behind her when a knock sounded.

'That's weird' she thought, noone was supposed to know where she was staying. She cautiously opened the door, revealing a raven- haired young man. peircing sapphire eyes peered into her own. "K..Koga?" Kagome asked. Koga smirked, "Kagome my darling!" he exclaimed "no need to waste your money staying at a hotel like this, now that your'e my woman you caan come and stay with me". "You know as well as I do Koga, that I will never be your woman" Kagome said, irately. Koga frowned "this is because of that filthy half-breed isnt it?, well you don't have to worry about him, noones heard from him since highschool"he said. "Don't you ever EVER call Inuyasha that!" Kagome screamed. " You will come with me ,or you'll regret it" Koga sneered threateningly. Kagome slammed the door in Koga's face before locking it. "Kagome.. I'm not leaving, until you agree to come with me!" Koga yelled through the door. Kagome knew the door wouldn't hold much longer under Koga's strentgh. Grabbing her still packed luggage, she ran to the window . She threw open the french windows and glanced down, 'just my luck' she groaned ' I forgot I was on the second floor'. Luckily there was a thick vine running past her window and to the ground. Hastily, Kagome threw her luggage out of the window, before climbing down the vine. She then ran down the street as fast as she could, finally slowing her pace as it began. she mentally thanked all the gods she could think of knowing the rain would wash away her scent, and Koga would not be able to pursue her.

Inuyasha slowly drove down the long, stretched road. It had began to rain, and he didn't want to risk an accident in Miroku's car. Miroku and Sango had decided to take advantage of the cheap prices of a hotel a block away from the stadium, leaving Inuyasha alone on the drive home. He didn't mind though, it gave him time to think about that night. The song Kagome had sung had rly gotten to him.

The rain was getting harder, he switched the window wipers to the fastest setting and continued driving. ' Wait a minute' he thought, he had spotted something up ahead. 'No, not something' he thought 'someone'.

There was a woman walking in the downpour, she wasn't wearing shoes and was covered in mud. Inuyasha couldn't just leave her, he slowly pulled over and grabbed an umbrella off the backseat.

"Hey, you, WOMAN!" Kagome heard the voice call, but kept walking it was probably just some drunken guy anyway. Her feet hurt, from walking on the gravel road, she had left her shoes back near the hotel, it was easier than trying to run in the stilletos her manager forced her to wear, but damn she would kill for her pair of converse. Suddenly Kagome felt a hand wrap around her arm, she felt the rain stop stinging her cheeks. " Hey, do you need a lift somewhere?" the voice said " It's crazy out here, I coul-Kagome?". Kagome spun around at the sound of her name. "I..Inuyasha?" she whispered, Inuyasha was stunned. "What are you doing out here in this weather?" he asked " actually, come we'll talk in the car". He gently pulled her towards the car opening the door, and allowing her to climb into the passenger seat. Once the both of them where in the car, Inuyasha turned the heater on. "Are you warm enough?" he asked. Kagome slowly nodded, after a long pause she turned to Inuyasha "Why are you helping me?" she whispered "when I didn't help you..". Inuyasha just sighed and replied with "because I'm not the kind of person to leave others, even if they made mistakes in the past".

Inuyasha watched the woman next to him, she was visibly shaking from the cold. "What happened?" he asked.

Kagome finally spoke"...Koga". Inuyasha looked up abruptly, he hadn't heard that name since highschool. "What did he do to you?" Kagome told Inuyasha everything, how Koga had show up at her hotel, Demanded that she go with him, and her great escape.

Inuyasha was shocked, 'she defended me..?' he thought. "So where do you need to go?" He finally asked. Kagome sighed, " A hotel?" she started " anywhere I can stay for tonight, I cant go back there". Inuyasha glanced at her, in the state she was in no hotels would let her stay there. "Put your seatbelt on" he told her "you can stay at my house tonight". Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. " I thought you- does this mean that-" Inuyasha cut her off mid-sentence " I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but I will try" he stated.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life, Kagome slowly drifted of to sleep as they drove down the road.

**HEYY!! I know I haven't updated in a loooooooonnnng time..( you can blame writer's block for that :P) well here it is chapter 3, and I apologize for the lateness, I also feel I could've done better on this chapter. Well pleasse review, constructive criticism welcome. No flames please.....**

**Ja ne'**


	4. Welcome to the Madhouse!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any songs used in this fanfic, If I did I Would Be INVINCIBLE!

Inuyasha watched as the young woman in the passengers seat of his car stirred from her sleep at the absence of the soft humming created by the car engine. Kagome's eyes fluttered opened her expression changed to one of confusion. "We're here" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded sleepily before taking off her seatbelt and opening the car door.

They made their way up the front porch steps. Inuyasha turned the key in the lock and almost fell through the door as it opened revealing a kind looking old woman wearing an eyepatch.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Tell me do ye two know?"she said gesturing to the pair on the front porch.

"Know what Kaede?" asked Inuyasha. Kaede looked around then leaned close to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Did you know? Death gods love apples?" Said Kaede bursting into a fit of laughter. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed at his horrified expression. She wondered if the half-demon had ever seen death note.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha said slowly "how much Pocky did you have?". His eyes widened noting the disappearance of the woman and the sudden music playing loudly from the house.

They made their way to the door of the lounge room where the proceeded to witness something that would appear in their nightmares for a while.

"IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!" Kaede …..sung?...before jumping to one side.

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHHHT!" Kaede continued the dance.

"BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUUSSSTT THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSAAANNNNEE!"

Kagome didn't see the last dance move as a hand had covered her eyes, and pulled from the room.

Inuyasha took his hand from Kagome's eyes and looked at her confused expression.

"Sorry" Inuyasha said looking as though he was about to be sick "but believe me you didn't wanna see that".

After Inuyasha had gotten Kaede a cup of tea, which surprisingly calmed her down,he showed Kagome to the guest room and point out the bathroom so that she could take a shower.

After Kagome had taken a shower and put on her amazingly dry, blue penguin pajama's she briefly fell asleep on the incredibly comfortable guest bed.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it's been ages since I last updated so I wrote this chapter for you, I know it's short so sorry bout that.

ALL MY GORGEOUS FRIENDS the time warp is dedicated to you.

I ACTUALLY HAVE THE PENGUIN PJS...bet your jealous Minibee :)

Ja Ne Your ScarletRain94


End file.
